Shun
Shun is one of the six playable ninjas in Mini Ninjas. He is the second ninja needed to be saved, after Suzume. His weapon of choice is a bow, which reflects his skill in archery. Character Biography Mini Ninja Master Shun was found as an infant at the foot of Ninja Mountain by the Ninja Master a snowy winter night. But when the Ninja Master found his basket it was empty, save for a wooden bow, one arrow, and a strip of wrapping cloth. As it turned out, Shun was running away, prompting the Ninja Master to chase after him. Several years later, Shun had grown up into a proficient ninja and, with the bow and arrow, an excellent shooter. Prior to the beginning of Mini Ninjas, Shun had been sent on a mission to investigate the strange storms from the distant mountains and to locate Tora, who had been sent before him. It was later revealed that Shun had been captured by the Samurai while trying to sneak past the Earth Castle and imprisoned in a bamboo cage in the Moonstone Caves. With the help of Hiro, Suzume, Futo, Tora, and Kunoichi , Shun was freed and helped in defeating the Samurai Warlord. After the defeat of the Samurai Warlord and the world returned to normal, Shun left the ruins of the destroyed fortress with the rest of the ninjas to return home, having many adventures along the way. Mini Ninjas Adventures Shun has been confirmed to appear in Mini Ninjas Adventures. Personality Shun is a living contradiction. He has been described by the Ninja Master to be very "active" - in other words, Shun was so hyper he was completely unable to sit still for even a minute. Even as a baby he had enough energy to keep his teacher running after him. However when the situation requires it, Shun is willing to become completely quiet. One example is when he was concentrating on getting a perfect shot with an apple that was close to falling a branch while hanging from a bamboo stalk. But even then, his great concentration is not able to suppress his energetic side completely, and has been known to "excite" things by adding explosives to his own arrow and causing all of the apples to drop, to which, Shun would jump and leap while shooting arrows at each and every single one of the apples simply in order to challenge himself further. Appearance While most ninjas wear black, (with the exception Kunoichi and Tora), Shun wears dark green-black camouflage. This allows him to blend in with his surroundings and sneak past enemies and camp settlements unnoticed. He also looks similar to Hiro because of his uniform and the structure of his mask. Abilities Shun is an expert archer, and despite his constantly shooting arrows, he never runs out of them. Due to his sharp vision and great precision in using the bow and arrow, he never misses his targets. Even when he is a great distance away, Shun is still able to pick off enemies. That and his ability to make himself completely hidden makes him perfect as a scout and a sniper; therefore he is the only ninja to hang from a ledge and still shoot. However, because he has never excelled in direct physical combat, Shun is the only ninja suitable for attacking at a distance, only using physical techniques for defense. Power Attack His special attack enables him to tie a lit firecracker to the shaft of his arrows. He can aim and fire this special projectile to cause damage to large crowds of evil samurai across long distances. Trivia *The name "Shun" means talented and/or fast. *Despite his ability to remain completely silent, Shun can often be heard speaking to himself in the game, if picked. Gallery File:News_mini_ninjas_shun-8330.jpg|Shun prepares to fire. File:A_baby_ninja.jpg|Shun as a baby File:Ok_then.jpg|Shun and Hiro without their masks on Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Male